Loving the Three Kings
by MollyE.13
Summary: Set in an AU of New Moon, Bella and Charlie are kidnapped from their home after the Volturi hear of a human who knows of their existence. Taken to Italy to meet their end, Bella discovers that her true soul mates are Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. Will Bella, the girl who was broken, finally get her happily ever after in the form of three vampire kings? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, due to many requests I have decided to start posting this story. Thank you to everyone who supported me and encouraged me to post it. If you haven't already, please check out my other story, Mated to the Cullen Boys, and if you have read that one, know that I have added a few things into this that weren't in the one I previously posted. As always, please review to tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disapointment, I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. (Except Forks, Washington I guess, that is actually a real place. Am I the only one who really, really wants to move there?)**

* * *

Loving the Enemy

Chapter One

The front door slammed open, interrupting Charlie and I's peaceful dinner. In a flash, two people were standing in the kitchen doorway, they weren't necessarily people though. Only vampires could move that fast. My past had finally caught up with me and now Charlie would have to pay for my mistakes.

"Get out of my house! I have a gun and if you do not step out this instant I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot you," Charlie said. He didn't understand what was happening, that the people in our house weren't affected by bullets.

"Stupid human!" One yelled and in a second, Charlie was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Please! Please stop! He doesn't know! He doesn't know what you are! Please kill me, not him. He's innocent! I'm the one you want, not him! Please, please spare him!" I yelled at them, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stand watching Charlie suffer for my mistakes. The young blonde vampire girl stopped looking at Charlie and he immediately calmed down. She stared hardly at me and when I was not affected, took a threatening step towards me.

"Sister, Aro will be interested in her ability to not feel the pain you tried to inflict on her. I feel he will be very disappointed if we kill the girl before he has had a chance to meet her. I will grab the male, his blood smells delicious, not as good as hers, but I think that one of the masters would find great pleasure in drinking it," the male look alike of the female said. I assumed that they must have been twins while they were humans. The girl nodded reluctantly and the male let out a fog that traveled slowly towards Charlie.

"I love you daddy. I'll try my best to keep you safe. Just try not to understand and everything will be okay. I'm so sorry," I told him. He nodded once before the fog reached him and he went limp. The boy went and picked up my dad and I let out a strangled cry, wanting to give up, but wanting to stay strong to protect Charlie. I had to protect Charlie. I looked up at the boy, "Please, please don't hurt him. Give him another chance at life. This is my fault. Please, please." I felt something hit the back of my head before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up slowly as I felt myself being carried. I vaguely remember waking up a few other times, but as soon as I reached consciousness those times I was knocked back out. Now I was left awake and slowly opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I groaned and wiggled in my captors' arms, my body tense and heavy from being asleep for so long.

"Quiet girl, we are almost to our masters and your father is right behind us in my sister Jane's arms," the boy from earlier said.

"Is he okay? Is he asleep? Is she hurting him with her gift?" I asked panicky. The boy sighed.

"He is fine, he is still asleep, and she is refraining from hurting him with her gift although the masters are probably hungry and both of you will probably soon be only a memory," he answered me in a tone that expressed how calm he was at the outcome and how annoyed he was at my questioning.

"Well, thanks a lot for making the outcome of this seem so positive. Couldn't you have given me a little hope and said something like 'I'm sure the masters will be in a good mood today and let you go back into the world so that you can fall in love and live happily ever after.' Really dude, I'm not asking for much," I told him sarcastically. I have no idea where I'm getting this confidence from. Maybe the fact that I'm about to die makes me a little more open about things.

"I liked you better when you were begging for mercy," he said smirking down at me.

"I'm sure you did Dracula, but sadly, my father's still here and not at home, so I guess begging didn't work very well. Now I can just annoy you for the rest of my life, which, luckily for you is only going to be a few minutes," I told him with a grin. It was sad that I was so easy going with the fact that I was going to die, but I guess that I had just been in a few too many near death experiences to be completely terrified.

"My name is Alec and please little one, spare me this torture and remain silent."

"You remind me of Emmett. You know, Emmett Cullen, he was always picking on me because of my height. If I'm completely honest here, I wish I had had a brother like you. Jane is quite lucky to have someone like you to spend an eternity with," I told him with a small smile. It was true, if I couldn't have a mate to spend my eternity with I would want a brother like Alec by my side. I'm sure he would keep life… or unlife interesting.

"Thank you Bella, that actually means a lot to me. Are you just trying to butter me up to save you from death?" he asked me with a genuine smile that I could barely see through the darkness. I could only see him at all because of how white his skin was compared to the black surroundings.

"No, I'm not, but I really should of thought of that. I really do mean it though. I honestly feel like I should be handing out compliments left and right to have a better chance of getting to heaven. Do you dare me to compliment every vampire we pass by?" I asked him curiously, excited at this new game despite what was going to happen soon, plus, if it meant that I wasn't going to go to hell, it would definitely be worth it.

"Hell yes! You're in luck as we're about to pass a crowded hallway constantly full of vampires," he said excitedly. I nodded, not disturbed by the fact that we were going to be passing a large amount of human drinking vampires. I was pretty sure Alec would protect me, not so much because he liked me, but more because he wanted to see how this new game would turn out. Well Alec, challenge accepted.

"You'll have to slow down your stride though because you are a really fast walker and I need time to actually talk to them. Plus, this might slow down getting to the whole 'once you walk into the room we are going to slaughter you for knowing of our existence' thing," I told him. He gave me his conformation and we finally reached the hallway.

"I love your hair! It goes so well with your eye color!"

"Black is a really good color on you!"

"That cloak totally makes your figure look amazing!"

"Your eyes are fantastic! They're such an interesting shade of red!"

"Girl, that cloak with those shoes? Get real, but nice hair! Is it as smooth as it looks?"

By the time we reached the entry doors Jane, Alec, and me were chocking on out laughter and were laughing even harder because of the looks the vampires we passed were giving us. I was so glad that I had spent my last few minutes alive cheerfully instead of anticipating my death. They say that the anticipation hurts you more than the actual death part. I knew that from experience as well. Is that why the hallway to get to the throne room is so long? The door swung open and the three vampires that were sitting on the thrones just stared at us we tried to catch our breath. I snuggled into Alec and wiped off the tears that were streaming down my face from laughter onto his cloak.

"There, now you'll have something to remember me by, my tear stains on your cloak!" I said cheerfully, trying to fight the dread that was just now filling my stomach. I looked back at the thrones and saw they were empty, now the three vampires were in front of me, smelling the air and whispered to him softly, "Please Alec, protect my Dad, that's all that I wish. He doesn't know about you, only me. If you take him back, I'm sure he would just think he and I were kidnapped; maybe you could do something to erase the memory of your arrival. I don't want him to die; he doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Mate," they all whispered together. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't be dying as soon as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't really have anything to say except, does anyone like Harry Potter, because I kind of thought about writing about a Harry Potter, Twilight crossover where Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jasper, Dumbledore, and Voldemort were like, the kings of the supernatural world and Bella was their mate or something. (Don't worry, if I were to right this, Dumbledore would look twenty four-ish and Voldemort would look like he did as Tom Riddle). Please, please, please tell me if you would be interested in reading a story like that. Oh, and someone requested I write an Emmett/Bella story. Would anyone else like to see me write one of those. If anyone has any story ideas/parings that they would like me to write about, please just PM me or write it in your review and I will see what I can do. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dissapointment, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Two

Mate? What the heck was a Mate? Did these guys really consider me a friend and didn't only people who lived in, like, England or something call people that? We were in Italy, right? I gave them a confused look and then looked up at Alec who was staring at me in shock. Vampires couldn't go into shock, right? Well, I wasn't going to get any answers from him. I looked back at the three kings.

"Well, sure, I suppose we can be friends, but I don't think killing someone is a nice thing to do to your 'friend'. Maybe we should just stick to being acquaintances for now and go on to there. You see, I'm not really at a point in my life where I'm making new friends, well, except for Alec and Jane, mostly because I'm about to die," I told them as calmly as I could. Jane spoke first.

"They don't mean it like that! What is this, England?" See, I'm not the only person here who thought the word 'mate' came and belonged in England, "They mean Mate as in soul-mate." WHAT? Soul-mate? To all three of them?

"Umm, I think there is a mistake here. I can't have three soul mates. That's just… weird! And, and, I've already met my soul-mate, or, at least, he told me we were, but he left me," I told them. The three men stared blankly at me, only love showing in their eyes. Then, before my eyes detected the movement, they were right in front of me. The brown haired one lifted me out of Alec's arms slowly and set me down on my feet, but he never stopped touching me. The pale blonde haired one and the dark brown haired one came even closer and placed a hand on me before they all started purring. I felt my tense stance relax.

"Bella?" I heard from one side of me. I tensed again and my eyes flew open from when they had fluttered closed and I locked eyes with a very confused, angry, and scared Charlie. My Mates growled at him, most likely for the tone of voice he used and I rubbed each of their cheeks to clam them.

"Jane, can you please let him go?" I asked her. She looked at my Mates and nodded before setting him down. I was honestly worried about his heart. He was forty one years old and was about to find out that vampires actually existed, not to mention that his best friend's son was a shape shifter who turned into a giant wolf. Yep, Charlie might just have a heart attack. Charlie approached me, probably to try and save me from the three men with creepy red eyes. My Mates growled and the one with pale blonde hair (I really needed to learn their names) took a threatening step forward.

"No, that's my dad. He's not going to hurt me," I told them softly, "Daddy, there are some things we need to talk about." At my words I could see my Mates visibly relax and could sense the humanity returning to them. I watched as they once again faced me with smiles on their faces.

"Hello dear, I am Aro Volturi and these are my brothers," he pointed first to the blonde and then to the brown, "Caius and Marcus. What is your name dear and why have my guards brought you here today?" I gave him and his brothers a small smile and motioned to the thrones.

"Isabella Swan, but you can and should call me Bella and this is my father Charlie. As for the reason I'm here today, it's kind of a long story. May we sit?" I asked them.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Caius said, "Alec, could you bring in a chair for Charlie? Bella can sit with us."

"Actually, can you bring me a chair as well; Charlie is going to need me when he hears all of this," I told Alec. Caius stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, bring her a chair as well. Bella, I am curious, have you not told your father of our existence?" he asked me.

"What on earth are you talking about? Where are we? Who are you? Bella, why are you comfortable around these people?" Charlie said. I sighed, knowing this was coming, "And will you three get your hands off my daughter?"

"Dad, please," I said. Alec walked in and set the two chairs down, facing the thrones. I motioned for him to sit down and as soon as he did I started my story, "All will be explained in a moment. When I first moved to Forks, I started Forks High School. Anyway, there, I saw the inhuman beauty of the five teenagers there and became curious. When I went into biology, only the seat next to Edward Cullen was empty. His eyes were black and he looked like he was in pain and was trying to hold back from hurting someone. I was confused, of course, and a little upset that he was so rude to me and seemed to hate me before we even talked, so I planned to confront him the next day. He wasn't here for the next week and when he did come back, his eyes were golden and he was acting perfectly normal. Then, a few days later, the roads were icy and I was standing by the back corner of my truck, looking at the snow chains Charlie had put on. I noticed that a van was hurtling at me and that Edward and his family were standing four cars away. The next thing I knew, Edward was pulling me away from the van and there were dents in the car where he had his hands. I promised not to tell if he gave me answers. He never did though and I never did tell anyone. After a month of ignoring each other he invited me to sit with him and he kept giving me little, cryptic messages. I didn't realize what he was until I went down to La Plush one day and Jacob told me the legend of the cold ones. A few days later Edward saved me from being gang raped in Port Angeles. I told him that I knew what he was and he finally gave me a little information on him, his family, and vampires.

"Then, a few days after that, I met his family and they invited me to a baseball game. I went and there, I met James, Victoria, and Laurent. James decided he wanted me to be his next meal. Oh yeah dad, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Anyway, we went to Phoenix and there I was found by James and manipulated into meeting him somewhere after I thought he had my mom. I went there alone and he hurt me and bit me, but Edward sucked out the venom. On my eighteenth birthday, I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to suck my blood, but I never blamed him. He was feeling the bloodthirsty emotions from five other vampires plus I was Edward's singer. After that, Edward left me in the forest a few days later saying he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him and I haven't seen him or his family since," I finished. No one said anything for awhile.

"I'm going to kill Edward Cullen," Marcus said at the same time Charlie spoke.

"You were hanging out with vampires?" he yelled, "How could you be so stupid? Who are these people?" I let out a sigh.

"Charlie, the Cullen's drank animal blood, not human. These people are the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world. They drink human blood, as do the rest of the guards here, but they are not going to kill me or you. Apparently, I am their soul mate and as my father they won't kill you for knowing of their kind either," I told him calmly. He nodded, but I could tell that he was still really freaked out, "Dad, I'll tell you more later." Charlie nodded again and I looked back at my Mates.

"Please, don't punish the Cullen's. I figured it out by myself and I would think it would be a good thing for you guys that they didn't kill me for knowing about your existence. If they had or I hadn't figured it out, you three would have never met me," I told them softly. Despite being mad at the Cullen's for leaving me without a word, I still didn't want them to get hurt.

"Wait just one second here, Bella, _their _soul mate as in, more than one!" Charlie exclaimed. I looked down and blushed before nodding, "Oh no missy. What kind of father would I be if I allowed my daughter to be with _three _men at the same time? Renee would kill me and, and, and, you're my baby girl. I just found out that you were dating a freaking vampire and constantly hung out with a family of vampires and now I find out you're mates with three human drinking vampires! Oh my god, Doctor Cullen was a vampire? No wonder the people from La Plush didn't want to be treated by him! Wait a minute, does that mean _all _the legends the people in La Plush tell are true. Do they actually turn into _wolves?_" Charlie said all of this in a rush, his face red by the end of it.

"Breathe Dad, calm down. Yes, all three of them are my soul mates. Why would they lie to us, plus, I can feel a connection to the three of them. To answer your question, what kind of father would you be if you didn't allow your daughter to be with her own soul mates? Renee wouldn't kill you, in fact, if she knew the truth behind this, I think she would be jealous that I was with three insanely gorgeous men. I know I'm your baby girl, but I'm already done with high school and I'm turning nineteen in less than a month. I have to grow up at some point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that the Cullen's were vampires, but it was for your own safety. Yes, Carlisle is a doctor, but he's had almost four hundred years of experience in controlling his blood lust and he has never tasted human blood in all that time. Everyone there was perfectly safe; the tribe members just didn't want to take that risk. As for them, yes, some of them do turn into wolves. That was why Jacob had stopped talking to me for awhile, he was 'dangerous' as a new wolf, but they protected me from Victoria and Laurent, the two vampires in James' coven. They killed Laurent, but Victoria is still after me," I told him. Charlie just groaned and put his face in his hands. I heard him mumble, "My life is a lie," and then groan again. I laughed along with Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Dad, you're such a drama queen," Charlie glared at me and I grinned brightly at him. It was nice to finally be able to tell him the truth about everything. The doors to the throne room opened and two gorgeous girls walked in, sniffing the air.

"Ah, Julianne, Anastasia, welcome back. This is our Mate and her father, Charlie. Bella, these are Caius and I's past companions. Diadem was killed a few hundred years ago and about fifty years ago we broke up so that they could search for their true Mate. They have so far been unsuccessful, but…" he trailed off. I looked to see what he was looking at, but saw my father and the two women in a passionate kiss.

Oh my goodness. My life just kept getting stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so lazy lately :( Wow, seriously guys, thank you so much. In two chapters I have already gotten 49 reviews, 128 followers, and been added to one communtity. That is so amazing. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my story and me and I hope you continue to do so. Your feedback brightens my day. All of this support and encouragement really made me feel bad about not updating as fast as I could have. I will try to update around twice a week on all of my stories. Please check out my other two stories (that have gotten AMAZING feedback). Thank you again for reading my story and please continue to review!**

**Declaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is inteded.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Ewe, ewe, ewe! I covered my eyes. This was not happening! I was not going to watch my father make out with two vampire women! That was one thing a daughter should never, ever see.

"Daddy, please! Save this until later when I'm not around. I'm never, ever going to get that image out of my head! Oh my god! I did not, I repeat not, just see my father making out," okay, so maybe I was being over dramatic, but can anyone blame me? I was officially scarred for the rest of eternity. My dad pulled away from them, blushing. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, sorry about that, Bells. I, um, don't really know what happened there," he was still blushing and his Mates started stroking his arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay dad, kind of. I'm pretty sure you're their Mate," I told him, feeling awkward. I didn't see any of this coming. The two women nodded their heads quickly and grinned at Charlie. My dad had a huge grin on his face.

"Really now? Well ladies, I am one lucky guy," he said with a small smirk in their direction. They giggled and I gagged. I got out of my chair and ran to Marcus, climbing on his lap, and hiding my face in his neck.

"Make them stop! I can't take it anymore! This is so disgusting!" I mumbled into his neck. My father was flirting! Charlie Swan, the most serious, shiest, quietist man I knew was flirting! I heard Aro laugh, hearing my begging.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, let's save the romance for later, Ms. Swan here is feeling disturbed."

A few seconds later Marcus patted my back, signaling that it was okay to look again. I turned around on his lap and saw Caius open his arms for me. I jumped off of Marcus and ran into his waiting arms. Despite being cold and hard they were quite comfortable to sit on. I snuggled into him and then finally looked back at my father. I gave him, Julianne, and Anastasia a small smile.

"Well, congratulations on being Mates. Julianne, Anastasia, I look forward to getting to know you. I only ask that you tell me nothing of yours and my father's sex life, absolutely nothing," I told them, ending with a shiver. I know that Alice had sometimes mentioned her and Jasper's sexual relationship, but there was no way I was going to hear about my father's. They both nodded.

"Are you sure sweetheart? It's going to be pretty good, I can already tell," Julianne said with a giggle. I covered my years and started saying "blah blah blah."

"Alright Julie, Ana, that's enough picking on my daughter," Charlie said with a laugh. Caius removed my hands from my ears.

"It's alright babe, they're not going to talk about it again, us three will make sure of it," he whispered in my ear. My teenage hormones acted up again and I moaned softly at both his voice and the feeling of his cool breath against my neck and ear. Both Marcus and Aro turned to look at us and their desire filled gazes landed on me.

"Excuse me, no; you are not going to look at my daughter like that in front of me!" Charlie said in a panic. I gave him a small smirk, although I was embarrassed.

"How do you think I felt?" I questioned. His shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Fine, I promise not to flirt or make out with my completely irresistible Mates in your presence," I glared at him, "Fine, sorry, I won't talk about their looks either." He held up his hands and I gave him a small nod. I was glad we were clear on this.

"Alright, I think we should talk more about this James, Victoria, and Laurent," Marcus stated. We nodded in agreement, "James is dead, correct?" he asked me. I nodded, "The Cullen's just let Victoria and Laurent get away? Don't they know that a Mate will stop at nothing to get revenge on their Mates killer?" he was angry now, all three of them were.

"They didn't think she would be a problem," I said quietly with a shrug. They growled.

"What about Laurent?" Caius asked.

"The La Push wolves killed him when he came back on Victoria's orders to kill me," they all nodded. Still growling about how the Cullen's left me when I was still in so much danger.

"And Victoria?" Aro asked slowly.

"She's still out there. We think she's in Seattle. There have been a lot of people going missing and being killed. I think she's creating a newborn army. Jasper told me about his past before my birthday and this kind of sounds like the situation he was in," they nodded and were about to blow up with anger. I reached my arms out to grab Aro and Marcus' hands from where I was seated in between them on Caius. I hopped I would be able to calm them down. They all gave me small, thankful smiles.

"Demetri!" Aro yelled. A few seconds later the door swung open and Demetri Volturi sauntered in. He had black hair, olive skin, and bright red eyes. He bowed deeply

"You called Masters?" he asked in a deep voice once he was standing straight again. He looked around the room with curiosity.

"Demetri, this is our Mate, Isabella Swan," Caius told him. He looked shocked at the fact, "And this is Bella's father and Julianne and Anastasia's Mate, Charlie Swan." He bowed once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Isabella, a true honor. You as well Lord Swan," Charlie and I both blushed.

"You can call me Bella."

"You can call me Charlie."

We spoke at the same time. Like father like daughter, as they say. The people in the room chuckled and Charlie and I turned an even brighter shade of red. Demetri nodded in acknowledgment.

"Demetri, we need you to travel to Seattle, Washington in North America with a few other members of the guard. There might possibly be a newborn army there. We need you to destroy them and bring us their creator, Victoria. Bella, do you have a physical description of her you can give to Demetri?" Aro asked me. I nodded.

"All I really know is that she has bright red hair," I told them quietly, hoping they wouldn't be disappointed about my lack of knowledge. Aro smiled and nodded before reaching an arm across the gap between the two thrones and cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you Bella. Demetri, please gather a few members of the guard and take them with you. You should be gone by tomorrow morning. I recommend you take Alec, but please leave Jane. You are dismissed," he said with authority. I shivered. That voice was sexy. Caius looked down at me with a knowing smirk. I looked away from him with a blush.

"Of course Masters. It was a pleasure meeting you Bella, Charlie," he left and the room was silent for a few moments.

"Let us speak more about the Cullen's," Marcus suggested. Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Yes, I do hope they come here to visit soon. I believe we have some unfinished business," I told them with a sigh. Maybe the next time we met they would actually say good-bye when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is ****_really _****short, especially for not writing for so long. In truth, I've been busy writing Mated to the Cullen Boys and haven't been in the mood to write this story. I'm sorry for that. I just want to let you know that I will be trying to update ****_this _****story every Wednesday and hopefully those will be longer chapters. This is short, only because I was in a rush to write and give you ****_something._**** But, maybe you'll forgive me more if I promise a lemon in the next chapter? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns... everything. Still. **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Excuse me Sir, um, sirs," I said quietly, snuggled into Aro's chest. I would have called them by their names, but they had never actually given me permission or asked me too and they might not want me too as they were kings. Aro looked down at me with a smile.

"What is it, my love, and please, call us by our names. You are our mate. Although, if you wanted to call us Sir in the bedroom I don't think my brothers and I would mind much," he said with a small smirk. I blushed brightly and looked at Caius and Marcus who were both looking at me with large grins on their faces. I glanced quickly at my father to make sure he hadn't heard, but saw him in a quiet conversation with Julianne and Anastasia although the two women winked at me when they caught me looking.

_Alright Bella, you have three, super sexy men at your call. Say something sexy, seduce them, and then get them to a bedroom as fast as possible. I want them and I want them badly! _The part of my conscious that begged for sex cried out to me. _Please Bella, please? I want to call them Sir and Masters in the bedroom! I want them to dominate us! _

I blushed again at the thoughts running through my head and told that part of me to shut up.

_Oh hell, now you're talking to yourself like a crazy person. Focus Bella, focus. Your men are talking to you and you need to answer them, _the serious side of me said. I was seriously going crazy. I blamed hormones. _Nope, this is all on you. You_ are _the one who dated a vampire. _Yep, sometimes I really hated the voices in my head.

"Umm, is it alright if I go lay down, because I'm kind of tired and it's been a long day," I finally stuttered out. _Sometimes you really suck, Bella. _Yes, inner sexy person, I know.

"Of course, my love, my brother's and I will join you," Aro cooed before turning and flashing his brothers a small smirk. I gulped. Aro stood swiftly, carrying me bridal style, "Please excuse us, ladies and gentleman, but us four are going to retire to our rooms for the evening," he addressed the room. My father's head shot up at Aro's words and I groaned quietly into his shoulder, knowing what was coming next.

"What?! No way. I am not allowing my daughter in a room without me present, especially not a _bed_room. My daughter is not having sex until she is at least thirty. Maybe not even then, and especially not when I _know _she's having sex," Charlie yelled out. I turned away from Aro's shoulder to face my dad whose face was now very red.

"Dad, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I aren't going to have…" a hand covered my mouth. I turned to look at the owner, Caius.

"Don't make him promises you can't keep, my sweet," he whispered seductively into my ear. I gulped, shivers running down my spine. I glanced back at my father who was looking at me expectantly.

"… Aren't going to have… anything that you don't have tonight with your Mates!" I finally blurted out, "Maybe," I ended in a whisper where he wouldn't hear. _Yes! We're going to have sex, Bella! Finally! _My inner sex goddess screeched, _do you know how long I've wanted this for? _So… yeah, my inner sex goddess is kind of a whore. Great.

"Bella!" My dad shouted at me with wide eyes. I shrugged softly.

"If you get to have sex with your Mates Daddy, why shouldn't I? I am eighteen now and I've already graduated high school," I told him quietly. I _really_ did not want to have to talk to my dad about my future sex life.

"But…" his shoulders sagged after a moment and he glared at my Mates, "Hurt her and you all die. I may be only a human, for now, but I will set all of your asses on fire if you even think about hurting my baby girl." _We have an amazing father, _the knowledgeable voice in my head said after Dad's speech. I agreed with her… with myself. _Does he always have to keep us away from having hot sex? We could be in bed being ravished by our _three_ Mates right now if he hadn't started complaining. _Also true, I thought to myself, although I wouldn't tell my sexy self that… except she _is _me and it was _I _who was having those thoughts not someone else. I really should check myself into a mental hospital. Oh well, I'll just blame it on all the near death experiences and figure the last one probably just pushed me over the edge and into crazy town.

"We will take care of your daughter forever Charlie. She is our life now," Marcus said in a little nod in Charlie's direction.

"Plus, you'll have two Mates to distract you from thinking about what my Mates and I are doing," I told him with a small smile. Julianne and Anastasia giggled and grinned evilly at him. He gulped. _Lord help him_, I thought to myself.

"Now, sweetie, let's get you to our bedroom. I'm sure we can find _something_ to entertain ourselves with," Caius said with a smoldering look in my direction. The other two had similar looks in their eyes as they grinned and nodded at me.

_Okay, never mind my father, lord help _me.

**Okay, I just wanted to say because someone commented on one of my stories, but in all of my stories, Bella is all of the males she is with True Mate or Soul Mate. That is why Mate is capitalized. If it wasn't a true soul mating the M would be lowercase. I just wanted to make that clear! Bella's going to be with her men for the rest of forever in all of my stories (I'm a sucker for happy endings). See you next Wednesday! **


End file.
